PROJECT SUMMARY The Winship Cancer Institute's Cancer Cell Biology (CCB) Program studies the changes in biological function of human cells as a result of cell transformation. The CCB Program consists of 36 core members from 15 departments across Emory University, including the Schools of Medicine and Public Health and Emory College. The CCB program has two main themes: 1) Cell Survival and Death Mechanisms, and 2) Cell Adhesion, Communication and Metastasis. The CCB Program serves as Winship's scientific switchboard, a platform for discovery of novel signaling pathways, their biological validation, and an interchange of concepts among the CGE, DDT, and CPC Programs. Strategic reorganization toward increased cohesion and clarity has helped make the current project period a highly productive one for the CCB Program. CCB labs identified and targeted key molecular pathways involved in a variety of disease site-specific cancers. Its members published 300 cancer-related publications, many of which appeared in high-impact journals. The program furthered important initiatives, including the establishment of the In Silico Brain Tumor Research Center. Using start-up funding from internal pilot grants, CCB members expanded pilot science into nationally funded projects. CCB Program members currently have $23,452,748 in research grant funding (annual direct costs), of which $19,909,676 is peer-reviewed and $9,489,373 is NCI funded. As Winship's platform for scientific exchange, the CCB Program's productivity has been a win for all of the research programs and has spurred important inter-programmatic collaborations. The program has published 300 cancer-related publications in the current project period, most of which appeared in influential journals. Among these, approximately or neariy 15% represent intra-programmatic and 38% represent inter-programmatic interactions. CCB members and collaborators have contributed to the field of cancer research in a number of significant ways, and the program is poised for continued success going into the next project period.